


Water Balloon Fights and Peach Popsicles

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen, Northbound (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Labor Day, Popsicles, Post-Graduation, Returning Home, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine and Henry share another Labor Day together. [Northbound web series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Balloon Fights and Peach Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Northanger Abbey_ and _Northbound_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Jane Austen and the web series’ creators.

"You should've seen him! Pow, pow, _pow!_ " Catherine's brother enthusiastically reenacted part of the water balloon fight.

Cat's laughter changed to a gasp when a pair of arms sneaked around her waist, drawing her back against a wet chest. A cold nose brushed her ear. "Brrr!"

Twisting around, she took in the blond hair sticking up in various directions, sparkling blue eyes, and ear-to-ear beam. _Like a thrilled ten-year-old_ , she thought. "Happy?" she questioned, amused.

Henry grinned wider. "That. Was. Awesome!" he proclaimed before stealing a quick kiss.

"Good! I would've hated for you to be disappointed after all my stories!"

He hummed distractedly. Then a second later he sighed, "Peaches."

"There are extra popsicles," the redhead said, trying not to smile.

Henry's eyes brightened. Hugging her tighter he whispered, "This is the best Labor Day ever."

"Because of the water balloon fight and popsicles?" she giggled.

"And…"

Cat watched him lift up her left hand. Gently he brushed his thumb over the ring on her finger. Glancing at Henry, she saw his expression soften. He met her gaze. Blushing, she buried her face in her fiancé's chest.

"I love you, my Cat."

"And I love you."

THE END


End file.
